


The pretty one over there

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Marvel Smut Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), but just that one scene, well its not just implied now, where its implied Loki went down on grandmaster, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: I ran out of decent Grandmaster/Loki fics so I decided to bite the bullet and write my own.Basically, it's just sex and then a fix-it moment for that scene in Ragnarok where it's implied that Grandmaster and Loki did it to not just be implied anymore.Enjoy





	The pretty one over there

"Pretty little pet," Grandmaster smiled as he slipped into the room, eyes ever smiling down at Loki as the trickster god was attempting to get out of his most recent toy.

Loki pouted, unable to speak with the gag inside of his mouth. Pesky little thing. The Grandmaster loved to tie him up and leave him until he was desperate, but this was getting to be unfair.

A quick press of a button on The Grandmaster's remote removed the gag and allowed Loki to voice his complaints.

"Sir, it's been ages. Days, even, I've been waiting so patiently..." He whimpered, holding out his hands, bound together and heavily chained. Not even he had managed to get out of them. This guy was getting better.

The Grandmaster smirked down at him, eyeing his naked form all tied up with both heavy industrial chains and the light gold ones he liked to drape across Loki's pale skin. "And if I should choose not to? After all, for all your patience it seems I never get a chance to see any of it in person. All you seem to do is beg and whine," He sighed, smiling brighter down at him, "But that's why I like you, Pet. You have the cute little spark in you that makes you disobey. Makes you trouble. It's a nice change of pace from everyone throwing themselves at my feet to make me happy. It does, of course, make me happy, but it gets boring after so many years and then you... No, I don't think I will let you out this time. Maybe next if you satisfy my needs well enough, how does that sound, Pet?"

Loki couldn't help the soft whimper from breaking through his lips but he nodded softly. "Whatever you desire, Master." As rebellious he could be with his actions and whiny he could be with his words, Loki still strived to please The Grandmaster as everyone else on this planet did. If you were in his favor then you were set. Fall out of it...

Well, he preferred not to think about how he'd manage in arena combat with his limited powers and even more limited resources.

"Treat," The Grandmaster announced, holding out a sweet honey-like cake to Loki's lips, nodding happily as his fingers were licked clean. "Good. Shall we? I think I've got time for one round before I have duties to attend to. Stupid ruling shenanigans, always getting into the way of my fun." He sighed and helped Loki to bend over and present his ass. He kept it always cleaned and prepped, a trick that, while wasting what little power he did store up on something he could do manually, he'd learned greatly pleased The Grandmaster so he kept it up.

Loki moaned as fingers probed his loose hole, gently exploring the pucker of his ass until they found their target. He Cried out of pleasure and frustration as his prostate was gently massaged just shallowly enough that he couldn't manage the deep sort of pleasure he craved. His restraints preventing him from rocking back onto Grandmaster's fingers as they slipped away from him, quickly replaced by his cock thrusting deep into him.

"Oh fuck- Master!" Loki cried, gripping his own hands with nothing else in reach, moaning in appreciation as The Grandmaster shoved his face down into the floor. "Fuck! Please, sir-! Ah!"

Grandmaster tutted, shaking his head. "So vocal today, hmm? Always something different from you, pretty Pet." He laughed and slapped Loki's ass, happily watching it jiggle under his hand as he thrust quickly into his hole, chasing his own pleasure, as always.

Loki whimpered, grinding into the air to no avail. "Please!" He sobbed, knowing how much The Grandmaster adored him begging for it. He loved being able to control Loki's pleasure along with his own.

That's what The Grandmaster wanted; control.

"Cum, Pet. I want you in my display this afternoon. Want you in black lace and gold chains, that collar that tells everyone who you belong to," The Grandmaster purred, unwavering as his seed spilled deep inside of Loki, "You're my prize possession, Pet."

Loki rocked into Grandmaster's hand as he jerked off Loki's cock to a quick orgasm before letting him fall ungracefully to the floor.

"Thank you, Master," Loki whispered, struggling to get back to his feet.

The Grandmaster smiled, taking a key out from his pocket to unlock Loki's chains. "Get washed up, Pet. I want to see you looking all pretty for me in an hour or so, okay? You can play with all my other pets, show them some of your tricks."

"Mmmm, yes sir," Loki pressed a kiss to his hand, kneeling at his feet, "Thank you, sir."

X X X X X X X X X

Thor growled, struggling against his restraints. "Let me out of this horrendous- How dare you! Do you know who I am?" He looked around wildly, desperate for answers. That blasted scavenger had brought him here and-

Loki?

He frowned, trying to be sure if what he was seeing was correct. Admittedly, he was glad to see his brother but gold chains and black booty shorts was not how he'd expected their reunion to go. "Loki! Loki-"

"Shhh! Shhh!" Loki hissed, leaving his place among the other various scantily-clad aliens. "You're not dead?"

"No! We need to get out of here, Asgard is-"

"What are we whispering about over here?" The Grandmaster poked his head in, smiling as always. "Pet, do you know this one? He's a fighter, a contestant."

Loki hesitated. Telling the truth could jeopardize his position, but lying to The Grandmaster was almost impossible and the attempt would also hurt his connections. "My brother, sir, adopted." He shrugged. "He's a bit hotheaded, but he is a worthy fighter."

The Grandmaster looked delighted. "Wonderful! I had no idea that my beloved Pet had family visiting! Oh, you will be splendid to see in the arena id you fight with any of the formidability of your kin." He spared Loki a wink before turning off to find a drink.

"Pet, then?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

Loki growled at him. "This man controls the planet. If you wish to leave then you must gain favor with him first. Gain his trust then steal a ship and go through one of the wormholes, just don't count on me for any favors. I'm doing everything I can just to maintain my position here."

"I can see that," Thor smirked.

"I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts? I wanna do more in this series, but probably only one-shots. I'm trying to get my fic count up to a hundred :P


End file.
